Anexo:Quinta temporada de Los Simpson
La quinta temporada de la serie animada ''Los Simpson'' fue emitida originalmente por la cadena FOX entre el 30 de septiembre de 1993 y el 19 de mayo de 1994. El show runner de la quinta temporada fue David Mirkin, quien produjo veinte episodios. Al Jean y Mike Reiss produjeron los dos restantes, los cuales fueron vestigios de la temporada anterior. La temporada contiene varios de los episodios que han sido elegidos como los mejores de la serie, incluyendo Cape Feare y Rosebud. También incluye al episodio número 100, Sweet Seymour Skinner's Baadasssss Song. La temporada fue nominada para dos Premios Primetime Emmy y ganó un Premio Annie en la categoría «Mejor programa animado de televisión», además de un Premio Environmental Media y un Premio Genesis. La versión en DVD fue lanzada a la venta en la Región 1 el 21 de diciembre de 2004, en la Región 2 el 21 de marzo de 2005 y en la Región 4 el 23 de marzo del mismo año. Temporada anterior: 4ª temporada de Los Simpson Temporada siguiente: 6ª temporada de Los Simpson Producción La temporada fue la primera en la que el productor ejecutivo fue David Mirkin, quien también sería el show runner de la temporada siguiente. Varios de los guionistas originales del programa que habían trabajado en Los Simpson desde la primera temporada habían abandonado la serie luego de la finalización de la cuarta. Cape Feare, el cual fue el último episodio en ser producido por el «equipo original», fue emitido durante esta temporada como un vestigio. Jay Kogen, Wallace Wolodarsky, Sam Simon y Jeff Martin escribieron sus últimos episodios durante la emisión de la cuarta temporada. Los productores ejecutivos Al Jean y Mike Reiss renunciaron para producir su propia serie, El crítico, pero regresaron unos años más tarde para producir más episodios de Los Simpson, y Jean volvió a ser el productor ejecutivo desde la decimotercera temporada. George Meyer, John Swartzwelder, Conan O'Brien, Frank Mula y los que serían productores ejecutivos Bill Oakley y Josh Weinstein permanecieron en el programa. O'Brien lo dejaría a la mitad de la emisión de la temporada para conducir su propio programa, Late Night with Conan O'Brien. Estaba trabajando en Homer Goes to College cuando se le comunicó que había sido seleccionado para conducir Late Night, y fue forzado a rescindir su contrato. Más tarde tuvo una aparición como estrella invitada en Bart Gets Famous. Grabó su parte cuando Late Night estaba en el aire, ya que O'Brien pensó que su programa sería cancelado para la época en que se emitió el episodio. La temporada inició sus grabaciones el 21 de septiembre de 1992 y concluyó el 28 de mayo de 1993 con 22 episodios grabados. Para esta temporada, fue contratado un nuevo equipo de guionistas. Jace Richdale fue el primero en ser contratado por Mirkin, y otros que escribieron sus primeros episodios fueron Greg Daniels y Dan McGrath. Mike Scully escribió Lisa's Rival, el cual fue producido para esta temporada, pero emitido durante la siguiente. Dos guionistas autónomos también escribieron episodios: David Richardson escribió Homer Loves Flanders mientras que Bill Canterbury compuso el guion de otros dos. Bob Anderson y Susie Dietter, quienes habían trabajado previamente en la serie como animadores, dirigirían sus primeros episodios. left|200px|thumb|[[David Mirkin fue el productor ejecutivo de esta temporada.]] La temporada comenzó con Homer's Barbershop Quartet, el cual fue elegido para ser el primer episodio porque la estrella invitada era el ex Beatle George Harrison. Los ejecutivos de FOX querían que comenzase con Homer Goes to College porque era una parodia de Animal House, pero los guionistas opinaron que Homer's Barbershop Quartet sería una mejor opción por la participación de Harrison. Aunque el episodio se emitió durante el principio de la quinta temporada, Cape Feare fue el último episodio escrito por el equipo original de guionistas y tuvo a Kelsey Grammer como estrella invitada, interpretando a Sideshow Bob. Comparado con los episodios previamente producidos, este capítulo incluyó varios elementos propios de una caricatura para niños. Esto fue el resultado de la actitud despreocupada del equipo sobre el final de la cuarta temporada ya que la mayoría estaba por renunciar, combinado con la corta duración del episodio, la cual llevó a la creación de la escena de los rastrillos, que se convertiría en un momento memorable del capítulo. Cape Feare y Rosebud fueron emitidos a principios de la temporada y suelen ser incluidos entre los mejores episodios de la serie. Ambos fueron incluidos en la lista de los mejores veinticinco episodios de Los Simpson publicada por Entertainment Weekly. El episodio Deep Space Homer fue el único escrito por David Mirkin y sufrió controversia entre los guionistas cuando estaba en la etapa de producción. Algunos de los escritores creían que llevar a Homer al espacio era una idea demasiado exagerada. Matt Groening opinó que el concepto era muy grande y dejaba «sin salida» a los guionistas. Como resultado, todos los aspectos del programa fueron trabajados para que el episodio funcionase. Los guionistas se focalizaron más en la relación entre Homer y su familia y en los intentos de Homer por convertirse en un héroe. Sweet Seymour Skinner's Baadasssss Song fue el episodio número cien de la serie. Fue elegido porque el argumento se basaba en Bart y fue promocionado como «la mayor travesura de Bart», aunque en realidad el personaje no realiza ninguna travesura en el episodio; en su lugar, Bart accidentalmente deja escapar a su perro, lo cual resulta en el despido del director Skinner. Cletus Spuckler y el Texano Rico fueron los únicos personajes que aparecieron por primera vez en esta temporada: Cletus, Luigi y el bebé Gerald en Bart Gets an Elephant, y el Texano en $pringfield.Richmond, p. 139 Otros dos episodios, Bart of Darkness y Lisa's Rival, fueron producidos con el código de la séptima temporada (3Fxx), pero ambos fueron emitidos durante la sexta.Richmond, pp. 148–150 Premios Los Simpson obtuvo un Premio Annie en la categoría «Mejor producción de una serie animada», mientras que David Silverman recibió una nominación por «Mejor logro individual por supervisión creativa en animación». Bart Gets an Elephant ganó un Premio Environmental Media por «Mejor episodio de comedia en televisión» y un Premio Genesis por «Mejor serie de comedia en televisión». Respecto a los Premios Primetime Emmy, Alf Clausen y Greg Daniels recibieron una nominación en la categoría «Logro individual destacado en música y letras» por la canción «Who Needs The Kwik-E-Mart?» del episodio Homer and Apu. Clausen también estuvo nominado por «Logro individual destacado en composición musical para una serie» por su trabajo en el episodio Cape Feare. Los productores enviaron episodios para los premios Emmy en la categoría «Mejor serie de comedia» en lugar de «Mejor serie animada (de duración menor a una hora)» como ya habían hecho, pero no obtuvieron nominaciones. La serie también fue nominada para un Premio Saturn por «Mejor serie de televisión». Audiencias Al igual que las tres temporadas anteriores, Los Simpson se emitió los jueves a las 8:00 pm en los Estados Unidos, unido a la serie The Sinbad Show. ''Homer's Barbershop Quartet, el primer episodio de la temporada, finalizó en el trigésimo puesto en las audiencias con un rating Nielsen de 12,7 puntos. ''Treehouse of Horror IV, el cual fue emitido el 28 de octubre, fue el episodio más visto de la temporada, finalizando en el décimo séptimo puesto con un rating Nielsen de 14,5 puntos y finalizando noveno en número de espectadores, el cual fue de aproximadamente 24 millones. Secrets of a Successful Marriage, el último episodio de la temporada, fue emitido durante la semana el 16 al 22 de mayo de 1994 y finalizó en el puesto 43 con un rating Nielsen de 9,8 puntos. Episodios Lanzamiento en DVD La versión en DVD de la quinta temporada fue lanzada a la venta por la 20th Century Fox en los Estados Unidos y Canadá el 21 de diciembre de 2004, diez años más tarde de su emisión por televisión. Además de todos los episodios de la temporada, la versión en DVD incluye material extra tales como escenas borradas, animatics, y comentarios para cada capítulo. Los menús tienen un formato diferente a las temporadas anteriores, y es el que se ha utilizado desde allí en adelante. Véase también * Anexo:Episodios de Los Simpson Notas y referencias Bibliografía * Enlaces externos * [http://web.archive.org/20090331104247/www.thesimpsons.com/recaps/season5/#episode01 Quinta temporada de Los Simpson] en The Simpsons.com (en inglés) * [http://www.bbc.co.uk/cult/simpsons/episodeguide/season5/index.shtml Quinta temporada de Los Simpson] en BBC.com (en inglés) * [http://www.tv.com/the-simpsons/show/146/episode_guide.html?season=5 Quinta temporada de Los Simpson] en TV.com (en inglés) Categoría:Episodios de las quinta temporada de Los Simpson Categoría:Anexo:Temporadas de Los Simpson